¡Yo no soy mi Hermana!
by Maiitaah
Summary: Crowley es un joven policía de 25 años que quiere descubrir la verdad tras el asesinato de su novia. Vive con Shinoa, la hermana menor de su fallecida novia. Tras la muerte de ella, Crowley juró que protegería a Shinoa aunque le costara la vida. Este fic participa del reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un fic que esta participando de un reto._**

 ** _Les advierto que este fic tendrá un poco de CrowleyxMahiru, pero la pareja protagonista aquí es CrowleyxShinoa. Y también un poco de cambio de roles de las familias Hiiragi e Ichinose._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

* * *

 **¡Yo no soy mi Hermana!**

¿Cuántas lágrimas he derramado ya? ¿Preguntándome siempre si era todo una horrible pesadilla? ¿Si mi menta estaba jugando conmigo? Pero la respuesta era demasiado simple, que hasta un idiota sabría responder…

Es la realidad, no es un sueño, es la maldita realidad.

Sentado en una de las sillas con mis brazos apoyados en mis piernas, mirando hacia abajo, no sentía nada, ni sueño, ni hambre, solo quería despertar, y lo primero es ir a verla, abrazarla, besarla, decirle lo mucho que la amo, pero no sucederá… Ella había muerto.

Mi nombre es Crowley Eusford, tengo 25 años. Soy policía. Ahora mismo, me encuentro en la sala de invitados, invitados vestidos de negro, al igual que yo. Esas personas fueron alguna vez sus amistades, algunos conversaban, pero otros lloraban. Ya que se despedían de la mujer mas hermosa, inteligente y amable que jamás conocí en mi vida… Mi novia… Mahiru Yamada…

Tenía 24 años, ella era Coreógrafa, y era una muy excelente, algunas veces me pedía opinión de sus pasos de baile eran los mas hermosos que los que he visto en toda mi vida, hasta incluso a veces me daba boletos para ir a ver sus presentaciones, y había veces en que ella participaba dentro de esas magníficas obras de arte. Podía parecer fuerte e independiente, pero en realidad, había veces que mostraba ser débil y frágil, al parecer era el único hombre a quien mostraba ese lado, y eso me encantaba, porque demostraba que confiaba en mí. Después que pasaron 3 meses de que nos conocimos me confesé a ella, y lo mejor era que se había enamorado de mí. Y ese día fue nuestro primer beso, la primera sensación que sentí cuando bese sus labios, fue como sentir las flores de cerezo que rozaban mi piel. Adoraba demasiado sus labios, pero… Ya no los sentiré más…

-Crowley…- Una voz que yo conocía me había despertado de mis pensamientos, que hizo que levantara mi cabeza.

Era mi amigo Ferid, él también era un policía, novio de Krul Tepes, y a la vez ella fue la mejor amiga de Mahiru, busco en la sala para encontrarla… lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sus otras dos amigas, Horn y Chess, la consolaban, ellas dos fueron como hermanas.

-¿Estas bien? Hace días que no duermes, ni comes… Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero desde que ella falleció, no has hecho nada más que investigar o buscar algunas pista que te ayude con la muerte de Mahiru- Y tenía toda la razón. Desde que ella murió, quise saber el desgraciado que le había hecho esto…

Cuando ella murió, la encontraron con una herida abierta muy grande en el estómago, era claro que la asesinaron apuñalándola.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí- Dije seriamente y a la vez tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero por dentro moría de pena- Tu deberías estar al lado de tu novia, tienes que aprovechar al máximo con ella, de lo contrario no sabrás cuando la perderás- Rayos, me he pasado con mis palabras, con toda esta situación no puede pensar bien- Lo siento- Dije mirándolo a los ojos, para mostrar una sonrisa un poco triste- No era mi intención, no quería lastimarte.

-Crowley…- Solo gane una mirada preocupada y triste de mi amigo.

-Creo que iré a ver a Mahiru, por última vez- Entonces me levante para dirigirme a la sala, en donde se encontraba ya en su ataúd, incluso muerta era igual de hermosa, una bella durmiente que no despertaría, ni siquiera con un beso.

Camine hasta en la sala en donde se encontraba, dentro de ella, se encontraba un poco oscuro, la única fuente de luz, eran las velas, algunas apagadas y otras derretidas con todavía luminosidad, el olor a muchas variedades de flores, flores de cerezo, tulipanes, rosas, lirios de los valles, corazones sangrantes, etc. Pero, algo hizo que me detuviera en el marco de la puerta con una mirada estupefacta, más bien… alguien…

En frente del ataúd, se encontraba una chica, vestía un vestido negro, con unas medias transparentes y usaba unas Mary Magdalene del mismo color, estaba de espalda, su cabello era lavanda, igual a la de ella, igual a de…

-¡Mahiru!- Grite sin pensar, para acercarme con grandes pasos hacia donde estaba ella, justo se dio vuelta, y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, estaba lleno de alegría, mis deseos habían sido cumplidos, toda mi pesadilla se había acabado, o eso es lo que pensé desde el principio, cuando "Mahiru" me aparto delicadamente de mí, y entonces descubrí que no era ella, era parecida…

Esta chica tenía el cabello purpura grisáceo como las moras, lo tenía tomado en una elegante media cola, le llegaba hasta el pecho, sus ojos marrones como el chocolate, era de estatura pequeña y tenía el cuerpo de una niña. Al parecer estaba molesta, por la mirada que me daba, esos demostraban frialdad, como al aire frio del invierno, además el olor de su perfume también era muy distinto a la de mi amada… ella olía a durazno. Esta chica era una doncella, una Doncella Invernal.

-Lamento desilusionarte…- Hasta su voz era fría, como las heladas noches- Pero a la chica que buscas está ahí- Esta señala el ataúd, ahí dentro estaba la verdadera Mahiru, pero, entonces… ¿Quién es la chica que tengo en mis brazos?

-Disculpa, creo que es la primera vez que nos conocemos- Entonces la solté suavemente para sonreírle- Soy Crowley Eusford, soy la novia de la chica que falleció… ¿Y tú eres? Su respuesta me dejo demasiado sorprendido.

-Soy Shinoa Yamada, la hermana menor, y si nunca nos conocimos- ¿Hermana menor?... Jamás la había conocido, aunque… Si mal no recuerdo, Mahiru, me menciono que tenía una hermana, pero no era una chica muy sociable. Y además ella solo vivía con ella.

Cuando yo era un niño, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, entonces viví con el hermano de mi Mama, el tío Esther Lee, que era viudo y vivía con sus dos hijos, mis primos Shahal y Riko. Pero ella jamás me menciono a sus padres, cada que vez que se lo preguntaba cambiaba de tema o solo ponía una mirada triste, al parecer también fallecieron o las abandonaron a ella y a Shinoa, y desde ese momento no he vuelto a preguntar sobre eso.

-Bueno, si me disculpas...- La voz de ese niña rompió mis pensamientos- Tengo que marcharme a casa, adiós- Entonces ella se dirige a la puerta, cuando la detengo…

-Oye, ¿Y no tienes a nadie esperándote en casa o que alguien te cuide?- Le mire preocupado

-No, y no me importa- Dijo con una voz que trataba de sonar fuerte, pero más bien, era claro que demostraba pena y tristeza, entonces sin decirme nada más se fue…

No…no podía dejarla sola… ella es la hermana menor de Mahiru, cuando la mencionaba ella demostraba con voz que la amaba y se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Entonces tome una decisión que cambiaría por completo mi vida…

Mahiru, juro que yo protegeré a Shinoa, aunque me cueste mi vida.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue hoy día en la escuela?- Le pregunte a Shinoa con una sonrisa mientras le servía su plato.

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Shinoa y yo vivimos juntos, al principio fue muy incómodo, ya que nos tratábamos como desconocidos, pero luego, nuestra relación empezó a mejorar mostrando su lado amistoso y chistoso, debo admitirlo esta chica para tener 15, a veces, piensa como un adulto, me pregunto si así era Mahiru cuando era joven.

-Muy bien, hoy día me saque un 9.9 en el Examen de Historia, y hoy día le llamaron la atención a Yuu, Kimizuki y a Mitsu en la Clase de Química, las reacciones de Mika, Yoichi y la mia, fueron muy distintas. Mika solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido y tratando de calmar a su hermano, Yoichi estaba que sudaba de los nervios y yo trataba de aguantar la risa-Entonces se empezó a carcajadas.

Debía admitirlo, su risa me daba ternura, pensaba que esta niña al principio era como el invierno, pero en realidad, transmite una energía de calor como el verano. No pude mirarla con una sonrisa dulce. Algo hacia ella que mi corazón volviera a sentir una sensación melancólica, me preguntaba... ¿Qué será esta sensación, que es más allá de protección? Pero ahora mi mente solo quería comer algo, estaba con un hambre de lobos.

-Bueno, a comer se ha dicho- Me senté en frente de ella, con mi plato-¡Gracias por la comida!- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, y empezamos a comer.

Mientras cenábamos conversábamos como casos de mi trabajo, cosas triviales, tonterías que nos hacían reír, era un ambiente muy agradable, de forma rara no lo sentía esos ambientes con Mahiru. De repente, Shinoa se para para acercarse a mí, yo lo mire con curiosidad, entonces con una servilleta limpia mis labios, para mostrarme restos pequeños de comida.

-Al menos, come como el adulto que eres- Una risita pequeña salió de sus labios, que mire con detención.

Sus labios eran pequeños, pero se veían tentadores como una manzana que se ve jugosa, el único pensamiento que rondo en mi cabeza era… besarlos.

Con mis dos manos tome con suavidad las mejillas de Shinoa, su expresión cambio a una sorprendida, entonces me acerque lentamente a su rostro, cerré mis ojos, mientras de nuevo su exquisito perfume olor a durazno se hacía presente en mis fosas nasales. Justo cuando yo ya sentía su aliento, sentí como su dedo se puso en medio de nosotros, alejando mis labios.

Cuando la mire tratando de que me explicara los motivos, ella tenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-Terminemos de comer rápido ¿Si?- Su voz sonaba como si fuera a llorar- Yo todavía tengo una gran de deberes escolares por terminar y tu dentro de dos horas tienes que ir a trabajar, además la comida se va a enfriar- Entonces vuelve a sentarse y vuelve a dirigir la comida.

Todo ese ambiente alegre y divertido, había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado.

* * *

En verdad, soy el más idiota del mundo… Una escoria que nunca debió haber nacido.

Ahora por mi culpa... ella, Shinoa… está llorando de sufrimiento y dolor… Y todo es por mi maldita culpa.

Aquel día, habían organizado una fiesta. Nos divertimos obviamente, pero lo peor fue… Que termine bebiendo de más y termine demasiado borracho, pero gracias al cielo, Ferid que no estaba como yo, me fue a dejar en su coche. Pero yo… entre a la habitación de Shinoa y yo… pensando que era Mahiru… yo casi la violo. Sin embargo, ella me pego tan fuerte un puñetazo en la cara que yo recobre un poco el sentido, pero cuando la mire… Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su ropa desarreglada, el cabello despeinado y temblando, aún recuerdo las palabras que ella me grito:

 **¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡¿Por qué ella tuvo que morir y yo no?! ¡¿Por qué me termine enamorando de alguien que fue novio de la única persona que tenía en mi vida?! ¡Si, me gustas Crowley Eusford! ¡Pero, yo no soy más que el reflejo y un reemplazo de mi hermana mayor! ¡Es por eso que casi te dejo arrebatarme mi virginidad! ¡Pero al decir su nombre, está claro que quieres que sea ella! Pero lo único que te puedo decir es… ¡YO NO SOY MI HERMANA!**

Esas palabras solo me dejaron en shock, la hermana de la mujer que una vez ame, yo le gustaba… Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ella salió corriendo de ahí, yo fui tras ella, le gritaba que se detuviera y también su nombre, pero ella se había encerrado en la habitación de Mahiru y también donde yo dormía.

Ella no salió de ahí en toda la mañana, suerte que ella no tenía que ir a la escuela. No bajo ni siquiera para comer. Creo que todos tenían razón, nunca debí mudarme con ella. Solo le empeore la vida. Ella perdió a su única compañera, amiga y familia. Y ahora ella se enamora de aquella persona perdida, pero no es correspondida. O eso es lo que creo…

A decir verdad, de alguna manera, cuando estoy con Shinoa, siento alegría, que las preocupaciones y fracasos de mi trabajo eran olvidadas, y también, quiero abrazarla, sentir su piel contra la mía, husmear con mi nariz la fragancia de su perfume, marcar con mis labios su frágil y delgado cuello, recorrer con mis dedos cada línea de su cuerpo, conocer su interior. Tal vez suene que solo la quiera para tener relaciones sexuales, pero también, quiero protegerla, hacerla sentir feliz, consolarla cuando llore, llevar todo peso doloroso para yo cargarlo, sanar su corazón cuando esté lleno de heridas. Pero… ¿Sera amor? ¿Ella en verdad me ama o tal vez solo siente así porque se sentía sola? Además, debo admitirlo, yo todavía quiero a Mahiru, pero es raro… Hace tiempo que yo no he pensado en ella, hasta el día de ayer… ¿Acaso yo me enamore de Shinoa?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó mi celular, vi la pantalla para ver la persona quien llamaba, era Ferid, conteste.

-Ferid, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Crowley, ven rápido a la estación- Ferid sonaba alarmado, eso me asusto demasiado.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- Pregunte preocupado.

-Es que…- Pauso un momento, sentía mi corazón latir demasiado rápido- Descubrimos algo… sobre Mahiru.

Eso hizo que reaccionara rápidamente colgué de inmediato, corrí escalera arriba, me detuve en frente de la habitación en donde estaba Shinoa.

-¡Shinoa, me llamaron de la estación de policía, hubo una emergencia! ¡Así que cierra la puerta cuando yo salga!- No podía decirle que encontraron pistas sobre su hermana, tal vez cuando este más tranquila le explicare.

Entonces, voy corriendo a mi habitación para tomar las llaves del auto, y volver a bajar, para salir de la casa, subir al auto y dirigirme a toda prisa a mi destino.

* * *

Todavía estaba en shock, no podía creer en lo que me contaron…

Mahitu Yamada jamás había existido, nunca hubo una persona llamada así… El nombre verdadero de ella es… Mahiru Hiiragi, era la hija de la más prestigiosa familia que una vez existió, y también la heredera.

La Familia Hiiragi, fue una familia muy poderosa, que estaba muy encima de todo Japón, pero un día la ruina vino hacia ellos, y todo su poder decayó por completo. Nadie supo cómo, toda la historia nos la conto una sirvienta que trabajaba para ese clan.

Mahiru había sido comprometida con otra familia poderosa, los Ichinose, con el heredero, Guren Ichinose. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo, ella quería casarse con amor, pero cuando trato de hablar con su padre, el solo la abofeteo y gritándole que le gustase o no, se casara con el hijo de él clan Ichinose. Después al otro día, ella fue de nuevo a ver a su padre, pero fue diferente, ella se disculpó con él, que se había comportado como tonta y que había razonado, y que estaría feliz de recibir a su futuro esposo, y él le gusto eso, haciendo que él también se disculpara por como la trato. Después cuando vino su prometido a verla, ella jamás lo rechazo, y siempre decía que era afortunada y feliz de casarse con alguien como él, pero nadie sospecho sus verdaderas intenciones hasta el día de la boda. Ella ese mismo día, cuando fueron a despertarla, ya no estaba, ella había escapado. Al parecer para no levantar sospechas de su plan, ella se había portado bien y fingió durante ese tiempo que le encantaba su prometido, y se había llevado con ella a Shinoa, tal vez por miedo a que también la comprometan sin amor. Durante días, semanas, meses trataron de encontrarlas, pero jamás hallaron una pista de su paradero. Aun así, ya era tarde, cuando Tenri Hiiragi trato de convencer a los padres de Guren que esperaran un poco más, pero ellos solo respondieron que no querían que su hijo se casara con una hija desobediente y rebelde, además ya la habían comprometido con la hija de los Hanayori, Sayuri Hanayori, e insultando a los Hiiragi, que por los menos Sayuri, además de tener belleza, sería mejor esposa que Mahiru. Después de aquello, el señor Tenri le vino una gran depresión, y empezó a drogarse, a apostar constantemente en los casinos y acostarse con prostitutas. Todo eso costo, que la fortuna y el dinero fuera disminuyendo y asi llegando a la bancarrota. La cabeza de la familia termino falleciendo por sobredosis de drogas. Aquello había pasado cuando Mahiru tenía 16 años y Shinoa tan solo tenía 7 años, habían pasado 8 años desde que ella había escapado de una cruel decisión que quería solo su familia por egoísmo y sed de poder.

Es por eso que ella jamás me hablo de su familia, ella no quería revelar un pasado, un lugar donde no había amor y cariño, y al final todo a esos malditos les fue devuelto su castigo por tratar de casar a una chica que solo soñó en encontrar el amor… Entonces eso quiere decir que… tal vez alguien de ahí… mato a Mahiru… para vengarse de la traición a los Hiiragi… y ahora va tras Shinoa. Esto es peor de lo que pensé, tengo que decírselo y tal vez conseguir al principal sospechoso y así terminar con este horrible misterio.

Al llegar a casa, baje del auto, pero justo cuando iba a ponerle seguro, me percate de algo… La puerta estaba abierta, eso hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir con fuerza, tengo un terrible presentimiento… Camine lentamente, abrí la puerta despacio, ningún peligro, pero solo en mi mente había una cosa… Shinoa. Corrí rápidamente arriba, mi corazón a cada paso que daba latía con rápido e intenso, pero detuve con horror al ver la puerta, estaba rota. No… no… no, no, no, no…¡NO!

-¡SHINOA!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, para entrar a la habitación, aquella escena era una pesadilla…

La habitación estaba desordenada, los muebles caídos, las sabanas rasgadas, el espejo roto, pero lo que hizo que mi corazón parara por un segundo era que… Shinoa no estaba… La habían secuestrado… Y toda es por mi culpa, yo la había dejado sola…

-¡MALDICION!- Grite mientras me dejaba caer al suelo, para golpear fuertemente el suelo.

¿Por qué… por qué esto lo tuvo que sucederle a ella? Ella es tan solo una chica de 15 años.

Sentía que todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaban, hasta que vi un papel encima de la cama. Rápidamente lo tome y empecé a leer lo que decía:

 _"Si quieres volver a ver Shinoa, ven al viejo edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad._

 _No te preocupes, no la dañare"_

Esta nota debió escribirlo la persona que asesino a Mahiru, juro que lo matare.

Tome mi celular para llamar a Ferid, le di instrucciones de que vaya al edificio abandonado que se encuentra a las afueras. Y rápidamente me dirigí al auto con mi pistola en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, llegaría dentro de medio hora.

No te preocupes Shinoa, yo te salvare, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Llegue a mi destino.

Era un inmueble hecho de madera, por los años, se encontraba rota, ventanas rotas, daba un aspecto escalofriante, pero eso me daba igual. Lo único que tenía en mente era que Shinoa se encontrara bien.

Con determinación entro al lugar, por dentro era más espeluznante, había polvo, moho, telarañas, hasta sangre. Maldición, de seguro Shinoa estaría temblando de terror al estar en este horrible lugar.

Reviso el primer piso, nada. Entonces ella se encuentra en el segundo piso, subo lentamente, pero al llegar al último escalón, encuentro a la persona que buscaba. Ahí estaba Shinoa, estaba amarrada a una silla, estaba con una mordaza, su expresión era de susto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Shinoa!- Corrí hacia ella para quitarle la mordaza- ¡Es bueno que estés bien!

-¡Detrás de ti!- Me grito, yo no entendí su mensaje hasta que…

-¡Agh!- Sentí como algo filoso se enterró en mi hombro, deplorar el dolor de mi carne y mi sangre derramarse sobre mi espalda, para luego, percibir como fuertemente el objeto salía, haciendo estremecerme, tomar mi hombro con fuerza, dar algunos pasos atrás y caer hacia adelante. Empecé a jadear, maldición, dolía demasiado.

-¡Crowley!- Me grito Shinoa

Ante mi visión, vi unos pies, al levantar la vista, me encuentro con un hombre joven, con una sonrisa malévola y en su mano un cuchillo de carnicero.

-Entonces tu eres el bastardo que ha conquistado el corazón de Mahiru y que ahora cuida de Shinoa- Su voz era burlona y grave- Perdón si no me he presentado, soy Kureto Hiiragi, el mayor de la familia, y digamos que ahora estoy castigando la traición que hizo Mahiru a nosotros, fue muy divertido al haber asesinado a esa ramera- Dijo después para soltar una risa malvada, para luego mirarme con compasión- Pero no te preocupes, Shinoa no corre riesgo de vida, solo la mantendré escondida unos años y cuando ya esté desarrollada por completo, será una gran mercancía cuando la venda a hombres con necesidades, después de todo es igual a esa traicionera, es una pena que la haya matado, hubiera ganado mucho más, pero como no dejo de resistirse no tenía otra opción- Dijo lo último con fingida pena.

-No, Shinoa…- Dije con dificultad, sentía que mis fuerzas se iban de a poco.

-Y ahora solo tengo que deshacerme de ti, para que nadie pueda arruinar mis planes- Levanta el cuchillo y apuntar hacia mi espalda, y con un tono sombrío dice- Despídete de tu príncipe, Shinoa.

-¡CROWLEY, NO!- Grita ella entre lágrimas.

Es mi fin, o eso es lo que creía…

Un disparo hizo eco, la voz de Kureto gritando de dolor, mientras soltó el cuchillo, al parecer le dispararon en su mano. Mis compañeros habían llegado, que alegría, pero mi visión empezó a ver borroso, mis fuerzas se me iban, y lo último que escuche fue la voz de mi amigo.

-¡Crowley, resiste!-

* * *

Mis ojos se empezaron a abrir de a poco, pero me molestaron un poco por una intensa luz. Me encontraba una habitación con paredes blancas, mi cuerpo estaba sobre una cama, y a mi izquierda se encontraba suero. Estaba en el hospital. Sentía todavía un poco de dolor en mi hombro, que se encontraba vendado. Y de repente escuche, un pequeño sollozo a mi lado derecho.

Fijo mi vista de dónde provino el sonido, allí estaba Shinoa con los brazos apoyados sobre la cama y apoyando su cabeza, estaba llorando. Con lentitud, apoye mi mano sobre ella con suavidad.

-Shinoa- Dije su nombre con suavidad.

Ella levanta su cabeza, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa.

-Crowley…- Dijo como si no creyera que estuviera vivo, y después ella se lanzó contra mí- ¡Crowley!- Me abraza con fuerza mientras vuelve a llorar, yo solo me quede sorprendido con su acción- ¡Es bueno que estés bien! ¡Tenía miedo de perderte!- Me dice entre lágrimas, pero después se percata de lo que hizo- Lo siento no era mi inten…-

Pero antes de que se alejara de mí, yo la abrazo con fuerza, contra mi pecho.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien- Dije con la voz quebrada, siento sus pequeños brazos abrazarme.

-Crowley…- Dijo suavemente, nos separamos para vernos a los ojos, nuestros rostros estaban cerca, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan- Crowley, yo…- Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un hermoso rubor rosa.

Entonces ambos nos empezamos a besar con lentitud, saboreando nuestros labios, mis brazos rodean su cintura, mientras que sus manos acarician mi espalda desnuda.

-Te amo- Dije mientras mordisqueaba sus pequeños y rosados labios.

-Yo también te amo- Dijo ella mientras la punta de nuestras lenguas se tocaban.

* * *

-¡Duele!- Grite de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, además, sabes que son órdenes del doctor, que te ponga esta crema con un poco de presión- Dijo Shinoa con el ceño fruncido.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel acontecimiento, Kureto en vez de ser arrestado, quedo bajo supervisión de sus dos hermanos, Shinya y Seishiro, ellos se alegraron de que Shinoa estaba bien, hasta incluso le dijeron que podía volver a vivir con ellos, pero ella prefirió quedarse conmigo. Ellos me agradecieron de todo corazón por haber cuidado de ella y también pidiendo perdón por lo que me hizo su hermano mayor, hasta querían pagarme, pero lo único que pedí a cambio era pedir permiso para que ella y yo fuéramos novios, ellos aceptaron con gusto.

Después de una semana, salí del hospital. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerme un ungüento que me receto el doctor por dos meses para que el dolo disminuyera. Duele, pero vale la pena, sentir las pequeñas y suaves manos de Shinoa sobre mi espalda desnuda, era sentir el paraíso.

-Gracias, Shinoa- Dije con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Porque estoy feliz de haberte conocido, estoy seguro, que esto es obra del destino- Dije para mirarla-

-¿Cosas del destino?- Se rio un poco- Y yo pensaba que eras un adulto, pero tienes pensamientos de un chico enamorado de 14 años.

-Ah, entonces te gusta las cosas de adultos- Entonces rápidamente quedo encima de ella, y ella sobre la cama con la cara ruborizada

-No… yo no quise decir eso…- Dijo mirando mi torso avergonzada, acerque mi rostro quedando centímetros del suyo.

-Pues, entonces déjame mostrarte como es el mundo de los mayores- Dije mirándola con seducción.

-Crowley…- Ella pone sus manos en mi nuca, para luego besarnos con pasión.

* * *

Al parecer, tenía razón de que el destino nos prepara sorpresas que nunca esperamos. Como ahora, ahora estoy acostado en la cama, y abrazando a la hermana menor de mi fallecida novia, ambos desnudos.

Pero si es así, le doy gracias. Al parecer mi destino jamás era estar con Mahiru, sino más bien era estar con Shinoa, tal vez si Mahiru estuviera viva, igual me hubiera enamorado de su hermana menor.

Te amo, Shinoa. Jamás te dejare.

Acaricio por última vez su mejilla suavemente, beso su frente, la apego más contra mi cuerpo y me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _A propósito los personajes Shahal y Riko son personajes del Ova que hicieron de este anime. Se los recomiendo._**

 ** _Bueno, nos leemos._**

 ** _Besos y Abrazos a todos_**


End file.
